The present invention relates to a tie with means for supporting documents, credit cards, bills and objects in general.
It is known that a problem that is currently felt is the efficient utilization of every space and the concealment of documents, credit cards, bills and other personal items of value, keeping them in the most controllable position available and allowing to eliminate, where allowed by circumstances, the uncomfortable and anaesthetic bulk of a wallet.
In order to solve this problem, ties have already been studied which provide for the addition of simple pockets which are closed by means of conventional toothed zip fasteners or similar elements. This solution has not proved to be valid from a practical point of view, since said pockets produce a considerable bulge which alters the classic line of a tie and are also difficult to use owing to the difficulty in inserting and removing the contents, since both operations force one to fully unfold the tie.
An example of such pockets, closed by a clip is disclosed in CA-A-2129357.
U.S. Pat. No. 5435011 discloses a necktie with pockets, as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.